


Cold Nights

by Gothicangel134



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Grave Yard, Host Clubs, London, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Multi, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicangel134/pseuds/Gothicangel134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki (OC) & Michael best friends since Pre-School. But true feelings come out on a plane to London because of a little game at the Rooster Teeth.What will happen with the developing relationship ahead of them. What stories do thy also hold? Also who will also get together as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1** _

_**The Beginning** _

_***3:21am*** _

_**-Nikki’s POV-** _

 

I woke up in a cold sweat, the worse nightmare I had ever had. I looked around remembering where I was. “Shit” I whispered, I was at work at Rooster Teeth sleeping on a couch for a small nap (turn out a long one). My working partner Barbara & I were editing a video for the guys for later on today. We finished the editing and Barbara went home while I had some other things I needed to work on. I sat up shivering, cold to the bone it was summer here in Texas so the Air Conditioning was on full blast. I went to my desk and pulled out some spare clothes I had. I learned my lesson when the water gun battle happened and I had to sit in wet clothes all day. I went to the bathroom and came back looking presentable.

Since there were no taxis or buses I went back to the couch and relaxed. I knew my roommate Michael was probably worrying about me. I took my jacket that hung from the back of my chair and put it on wrapping it around me. I soon heard someone walking through the office quickly and my door almost flew open. The light went on and before I could even see the face a pair of arms wrapped around me.   
  
The person spoke “Where the Fuck were you?” he sounded angry holding me tight.

“Michael” I smirked and put my arms around him. Yes, Michael Jones happens to be my roommate. “I feel asleep dude, i’m okay.”  
  
“You know I worry...Your nightmares they’re getting worse. The others won’t understand if you have them here.” he sounded sincere, very un-michael. I can never get used to it. I looked at him, his face had scared written all over it. My nightmares are not easy to handle when I wake up. It could take a simple hug of reassurance to holding me for hours as I cried. They’ve been tear like lately so Michael has always wanted me to nap or sleep at home while he’s editing or on our own breaks. I looked at him “I’m fine, no one’s here. Barbara went home and you’re here i’m gonna be okay.”

He nodded and picked me up, I clutched to him, not bothering to argue. He muttered “ I know.” He carried me out saying “ I don’t care what the guys say to me, when you need me i’m here, i’ll stay late if you need to.”We got to the car and put me in the passengers seat. He walked around and got in the drivers seat. He looked at me “ We’ll always be together right?”

“Of course” I smirked.

 

 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of Nikki's past are showing up. Michael shows how he deals with it..and maybe...his true feelings for Nikki & there relationship come out.

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**_ Memories _ **

**_ *Michaels POV* _ **

                Nikki fell asleep on our way home. For once it was peaceful instead of her array of horrors. As we got home I carried her inside and put her in bed. Our past has been like this. Since we were born we've been together through family. At 19, her parents were in a car accident, I sadly remember everything.

_***7 years ago*** _

                I was in my own apartment and Nikki was supposed to be coming over. She had a key and finally learned how to get here so I expected her to run in here. Soon she was an hour late, and I had gotten a call from the cops. She wanted me to come get her. something terrible, I just knew it/

_ ***30 mins later*** _

_** *New Jersey PD* ** _

               I ran into the Police Department and ran to the desk "Where is Nikki?!? I'm Michael Jones, she called me". The cop watched me "Son, follow me."

               I walked behind him, for once in my life I didn't act like myself. i was concerned my best friend was possibly hurt to the worst extremes. As I walked into a room I saw her and she was fine but was in tears.  She ran up  and hugged me crying into my shoulder, gripping onto me. She sobbed out "M-Michael ..my ...my...parents" 

              I looked down at her "What happened Nikki."

              She looked up and said "My parents....got into a car accident down the street, I saw i-it all happen. Neither Survived." I watched her and her whole world had fallen apart. She was tearing up all upset and lost not knowing where to go.   
  
             The cop asked "Does she have a place to go?" 

             "She'll be with me."I looked at her and she smiled a little. The cop asking  her if it was okay. She nodded back wiping her eyes  'Yes, Yes it is."

_***Memory End*** _

_***Present***_      

              So, that's when we started living together. Everyone thought it was gonna be difficult living together but it really wasn't, it was the easiest thing in the world .We knew how to act with each other no fights, shit got done. This is how we actually started a gaming channel, I played & commentated while she edited. But then, the nightmares happened.

_*** 7 years ago: 3 months after*** _

_ ***11;17pm*** _

             I woke up to hear sobbing and Nikki sounding terrified like she never had been before. I went into her room and saw  her curled into a ball, even through her glasses were off I could still make out the tears n her face. I sat next to her and pulled her up to my body and wiped her tears away.

             She muttered "Michael..You heard me."

             I nodded "You woke me Nikki, you okay."

             She hugged me "I've been having nightmares Michael, they're all on the accident. Sometimes i'm fine...others i'm doing what i'm doing now." I caressed her cheek gently get all the tears off her face "Why didn't you tell me?" She looked up at me with the most innocent look she ever gave me. "I don't wanna worry you."  She watched my face as the corners of my lips curled into a smile. "I'm always gonna worry about you. we've been friends since we were babies, i'm always gonna look out for you."  

            She continued to hug  me "You're amazing." I hugged her back "You gonna be okay?" She nodded 'Can you stay with me actually? It's for some reason always cold after my nightmares. I nodded and got up getting my glasses and such from my room and came back turning ff the light. I put my glasses into the side table and got under neathe the covers. I slept with her like I did when we were 6, I slept cuddled to her back, my stomach to her resting my head on her neck. She held my hand and heard her whisper "Thank you Michael, you're the best person i could ever known."  
  
           I smirked in the dark " I know Nikki, no matter what i'm gonna be here.

_***Memory Ended*** _

***Present***

       For years we've been like this and soon we got a call from Rooster Teeth and I was gonna be doing games and a new series called Rage Quit. Nikki was gonna be editing videos and help out with other stuff. we packed up and moved getting our own little place. Since then my feelings have changed a little about Nikki. Not for worse thought. I've grown feeling for her. I'm keeping them all inside for now, i don't wanna hurt our friendship. I sneak glances, watch her and take care of her. Some point i'll do it but i'm gonna wait a while it's good for us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and leave comments for other stories I could write since I've already written this one. Happy Writing!!
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134


	3. Long Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple nap in the office on break is usual for Nikki & Michael, but when the guys come in afterwards to shoot a Let's Play and they decide to mess with them. As well, they're going to England for Christmas..on the plane with the true feelings come out.

_**Chapter 3** _

_**Long days** _

_***Nikki's POV*** _

       Today was just...long. I had been editing non-stop today and the hours just seemed to drag on. I'm happy though.. more like ecstatic actually! Michael, Ray Gavin  I are going to England for Christmas. after work we're leaving which was just 5 more hours. Currently, I was on my brake  and walked around trying to find Michael. I went into the Achievement hunter office and listened, hearing him recording something.  I snuck in quietly and grabbed  a blanket and pillow waiting for Michael to finish. I heard and saw him scream & yell at the game and then he stopped and looked at me. 

      "Are you just gonna stand there?" he looked behind seeing me. I went over and sat and in his lap, cuddling as he played. After a while I looked up at him "What game.."

      He sighed " A demo-version of a game called Hyphen. A game of weird fucking shapes  and it's...just annoying." I smirked "You always get angry to quickly..ever since we were kids." I giggled " Hey, but that is what Rage Quit is." He smirked looking at me "You're just...tired." he set an alarm on his phone. Since I already locked the door, I cuddled to him and fell asleep.

_***Michael's POV*** _

    I looked down and smirked seeing her asleep. I whispered "So peaceful....why can't this happen all the time." Her hand held mine in her sleep..I wished she would do it in real life." I sighed and went back to playing my game as she slept.

_ ***Nikki's POV*** _

    I alarm soon went off and I woke up, looking up at Michael. We still had about 10 minutes till the break was over. 

    "Hey."

    "Hi, so where is everyone going to be when we get to Gavin's."

    He shrugged " Well, we get the house all to ourselves." he smirked " Gavin's got the room situation all figured out. We get the guest room, Ray get's one as well and then Gavin had got his own room. He says it works out pretty well."

    I messed with my hands and looked up at him "How did you get us a room without Gavin thinking you fancy me."

    Chuckling he said " I said it would be easier you sleeping with me..because I tickle your fancy/" i playfully hit his shoulder " No you didn't!". I got up, out of his lap. He shot up and grabbed my wrist, standing up and pulling me to him "You never walk away mad at me" he looked me in the eyes. I smirked "Fine then, but when we get to London we're going out to a club." I looked at him.

    He rolled his eyes 'Fine..no go back to work cause.."

***Knocking***

   "The guys back, we got to film a Let's Play"

**_*_ _More_ Knocking ***

   "Mi-Coo! Let us in!" Gavin's voice being heard. I put the blanket & pillow away and unlocked the door, opening it seeing the guy. "Hey guys!" I walked pass them and gave Michael a flirty smile and wave, only to mess with the guys of course. I heard Michael call after me and ran up to me, all of sudden his arms were around me hugging me, it felt..really good. He whispered "Let's mess with them."

    I whispered " Yes, give me what you got planned."

   He smirked and raised my chin and kissed me softly, our lips locking. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. He grabbed my but and pulled me close, I pulled his hair softly. The guys eyes burning into us as they watched, soon pulling away I whispered "That was nice..and unexpected."

   "I've been practicing and I've always anted to kiss you like this." he smirked "And have to have you wanting more in the ending."

   I blushed and let go"... we'll talk on the plane" I smirked and kissed his cheek and walked to my office. Yes, I have liked Michael for a while. My feelings have grown and now I know he feels the same as I do. So, i wonder how this will trip will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comment an idea for a story down below, I hope you continue reading as I continue to update.
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134


	4. Beginning Relationships over the Atlantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ride of emotions is taking of, emotions will be said, and maybe a relationship will form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shorter chapter guys, next one will be a bit longer*

**_ Chapter 4 _ **

**_ Beginning Relationships Over the Atlantic _ **

**_ *Nikki's POV* _ **

     Michael & I were sitting on the plane quietly sitting together. I looked over at him, looked down at my hands and then looked up, his lips crashing softly into mine. He pulled away, I said "Well, today was interesting." He nodded looking at me "Our kiss was..."

     "Intense" I finished the sentence. " I think we both have feelings for one another." He looked down "How long?"

     " Since we moved to Austin." I then asked " You?" he held my hand " ever since we were kids, i've cared about you. But I didn't actually start, start liking you till you moved in with me in New Jershey."

     "Kiss me.." I looked at him.

   He leaned over and kissed me, his hand on my cheek, his kisses got sweeter and a bit deeper. He pulled away and smirked "So you're now my girlfriend I take it."

 

     " I guess so Mr.Jones." I smirked. He pecked my lips one last time "Fucking Fantastic." he put he arm around me "So, starting on relationship in the middle of the Atlantic." 

    "Yes, we are." I kissed him smirking "And I can't wait to go to the club."

 

     "I've seen you dance Nikki" he laughed.

     "Not like that." I whispered, "Then what kind" he question raising his brow. I got up and sat in his lap and whispered into his ear "It's like this butt...The music blasting as the room gets hotter. Your hands all over me and my hips grinding against yours." I tilted his head up "It sounds good to me."

     "Me too." he smirked and held me close. I giggled and sat back in my seat holding his hand " London is going to be fun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment for a suggestion for a story. continue reading as I continue to update.
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134


	5. London Luxuries (Pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving in London and Nikki & Michael spend there first night together. When morning comes Nikki's not in bed, but is planning something with Gavin. Also, Gavin & Nikki look back at when they were teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When seeing (*) on a word look at the end notes, it will explain some things.

_**Chapter 4** _

_**London Luxuries (Part 1)** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

_***Landing: 12pm*** _

   I had waken Nikki from her nap, she had fallen asleep at the last hour of the plane ride. She smiled and kissed my cheek lovingly as we got up. We got our luggage and Nikki had coffee, awake enough you drive to Gavin's. Yes, Nikki was British* and knew how to drive here so none of us would get into an accident. when we got to the Gavin's we saw the house was a big compared to our little apartments in Austin. " You Dickie Bastard, you never told us about your place."

   He smirked his usual dumb grin saying " I wanted to surprise you. So, everyone gets a room or could share." 

   Ray smirked "X-Ray & Vav?"

   Gavin smirked back "X-Ray & Vav"

   I laughed and held Nikki's hand as we walked in. We went up to one of the guest rooms and slept into what I thought was an average room. but walking in, it was very nice. I was impressed. We fell onto the bed, Nikki cuddling to a pillow smiling, her face going against the pillow, she was comfy where she was. I smirked and tapped the middle of her back "you know i'm supposed to be the one you cuddle." She smirked "Fine, let me go get changed." She got out of bed and walked to her suit case and grabbed her clothes. I grabbed her Ipod and put on music. Some song that I had no idea came on, hearing Nikki sing from the bathroom. I chuckled seeing her come out of the room in just her undergarments. She was just perfection from head to toe.  She walked over and wrapped her body around me. " Can I borrow a night shirt."

   "You didn't freaking bring one." I looked at her 'i saw you pack."

   She got up "I did, just wanted to see your reaction." She snickered, I smirked she was unusual one but that's what I loved. I watched and time soon felt like it slowed down, I noticed something..compared to me, this girl was tiny. Her whole frame was curvy and her check were perfect for her small figure. i wondered how I haven't hurt her from my strength,also..she is a virgin and she's walked in on me before she knows my 'situation'. I might wreck this little body of hers. I soon came back to real life and noticed she was in front of me running her fingers through my hair. I pulled her close to me and she looked up at me 'Whatcha thinking about?"

   "Some things.." I smirked "Sexy-type of things"

She blushed lightly 'Tell me, I would love to know."

  I personally lowered my voice and kissed her neck " I was imaging you & I, me wrecking this body. Making you moan my name. " I smirked, but she reacted in a different way then I thought she would. She pulled me closer and gently bit my lip "Let's just see about that."I held her smiling "Fuck you and your over confidence."

She moved and gotunder the covers and waited for me "You wish you were like this." I moved behind her, spooning like we always do. For once in a long time we both slept warm and safe, Nikki's nightmares stopping for now. I do believe the years of cold night and horror are over. 

_***Morning*** _

 I woke up my bed empty, Nikki had walked into the room in her usual Rooster Teeth Hoodie and white skinny jeans. I leaned up and rested against the headboard. "Where were you young lady. I woke up without you."

 She crawled onto my lap "As Gavin would say 'You would shag me until I had nothing else left of me." she smirked, her accent coming back."

I pulled her close " I could, if you wanted me to." She smirked "I know, but let me explain what happened this morning. We're not the only couple who got together last night by the way."

"Gavin & Ray?" my eyes widened.

"Yep"she nodded "So, Gavin & I went to a market downtown and bought food. We made you & Ray breakfast. Also, I have something planned for afterwards, so go grab a beer, sit with Ray and enjoy breakfast." I leaned forward and issed her "Okay, thanks. I'll be back soon." I went out into the hall and saw Ray & Gavin kissing. Ray let go and came over to me "Breakfast & sex...best vacation ever."

Gavin had a small bag in his hand and walked over to our room "Whatcha doin Gav." He smirked "Well, i can't ruin Nikki's surprise can I?" he walked in. Ray looked at me "Let's go food and then..have some fun."

_***Nikki's POV*** _

"Gavin, what are we gonna do for them? I mean we both had certain things in mind. But, I want to do more then be in bed all day." I smirked at him. He sat in bed with me "Trust me, Michael might be that good, you might wanna stay in bed all day." I chuckled with him. gavin & I had been friends since we were kids as well. My dad was British and he went to the same school & university as gav's father, my father though went to America & met my mother, then having me in America. When I was 2 though we went on a trip and met everyone my dad knew. That's where i met Gavin. we played with Toys and fell asleep in the same crib. Every year I would then take a trip with my parents to london, and every year Gavin would wait at the airport for me. We would bring pictures and photo albums. I also knew about Rooster Teeth from him. It was funny when he knew about Michael.

_***10 years ago*** _

Gavin flipped through the sketch book and came upon a section and smirked 'And who is this? a boyfriend. You cheating on me?" he teased. He looked, seeing the adorable picture of Michael & i in a tree. Me at the time rocking the gothic-skater girl look. Gavin smirked 'So tell me about him then..you mates."

I smirked "No, we're like you and I. Met as babies, best friends till death." I played with my hands, I always missed Michael when we were in London."

"You miss him don't you?" he rubbed my back. I replied back "I do..I always miss him when we come here. But I miss you when we leave." He got his phone out "Call him..right now"

"Why?" I smirked. "Because you miss him..and you're my bestfriend and he's let you call me...I'm learning to share you Nikki." I laughed. I smirked, kissed his cheek and dialed him, picking up immediately.  "Hello" he said, his Jersey accident very prominent. My english accent prominent as well since I was in London. "Ello Michael. " I know I couldn't see him but I knew he was smiling."

He replied back :Nikki, is that you..I thought you were in London." I smirked "My friend is letting me call you..I miss you."

"I miss you to....Come back soon okay.." I nodded forgetting we were on the phone "I'll be back before you know it Michael."I head hiim chucking "The accent in back. I like it alot."

"Thank you, now I have to go. I'm going to go get chips with Gavin. I messed with hands, only because it made me look less awkward and sad that I missed him. 

He said " Gavy-Wavy!" I giggled "Yes, Gavy-Wavvy. Now, i'll skype you later.." 

He smirked "Ok...Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye for now.." I hung up smirking.

_***Present*** _

I looked at Gavin "i'm glad we're back n London. i need to come back more often. See parts of my family." Gavin smirked "You will, we have a full week. Let them know you're here."

I smirked "I will." He patted my leg "I have to go get ready for Ray." 

I picked up my bag "Me too." we both got up, hugged and went and got ready for our own play time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nikki is british & and her history will be explained in later chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Keep reading as I keep updating. Comment below if you wanna suggest a story. 
> 
> Love, Gothic Angel 134


	6. London Luxuries (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories are re-lived from Christmas and in present Nikki & Michael have some time alone. 
> 
> *Sex in this chapter, so if you don't like go to the next chapter*

_**Chapter 6** _

_**London Luxuries (Pt.2)** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

 

     I walked into the room "Nikki?" I called out, shutting the door. 

     "Hello Sweetie." she smirked walking out, my jaw hitting the floor. Everything on she was wearing looked fantastic on her, my hands went up and down her body as she sat on my lap. I muttered out "Y-You look amazing." I kissed her smirking as she whispered "And i'm all your Mr.Jones." I instantly felt my pants get tighter. I never knew she had so much sex appeal, I mean i've always seen her since we have lived together..but like this I didn't realize it till now. I finally had the girl I loved, it all seemed real. I grabbed her body and pulled her close, my head in her neck catching the smell of perfume I loved. I kissed her neck gently as she held me gently. I kissed down her chest as my hands wandered, picking her up and sitting down on the bed. She undid a ribbon that was attached her outfit. I pulled it off her seeing her exposed before she covered herself. Nervous since I was her first, I kissed her and moved her hands and pulled her as close as she could possibly get. 

    I whispered "It's okay, you don't need to hide from me." I kissed her forehead "I love you okay." She smiled and said " I love you to."

    I leaned over and played some music, laying her down . I looked down at her and smiled, purely angelic and innocent a the moment, whisps of hair on her face. I moved them out of her face and kissed her whispering on her lips "Let me take of you tonight." She nodded and let me grabbed and pull off every piece of fabric making sure she was okay with everything that was happening She pulled off my clothes as well and pulled me down onto her. I kissed her neck to her chin, biting a little. Leaving marks on her and she grabbed my hair I whispered "It might hurt..but just relax." I reached over towards the bedside table grabbing a condom. She nodded, closing her eyes, trying to relax. I kissed her and entered her seeing her wince, trying to be strong for me. I kept going and then stopped letting her adjust. I looked down seeing small tears on her face, kissing them away "I'll stop if you want me to."

   "Move." she put her arms around me "I'll be fine." I listened and kissed her trying to make sure she forgot the pain. But soon she moaned in pleasure and faintly whispered "Faster."

    I smirked going slower on purpose, teasing her. " C'Mon kitten, gonna have to be a bit louder for me to hear you."

    "Faster, you ass." she & I chuckled a little. I kissed her and went faster, she moaned as the room became hotter as she kissed me neck, leaving marks, marking me as her and her as mine.  After every thrust I could sense she was close moaning my name, her accent coming through. After a few more we both were moaning out holding onto each other. I pulled out collapsing onto her, holding her taking deep breathes. She smiled and kissed my cheek "That was amazing. We should sneak away later and do this again. I want you to make me scream you name." I kissed her passionately "Keep talking like that and it'll come closer then you think."

    She smirked "Well, before the happens..can we go somewhere." she held my hand

   "Sure where?"

   "The cemetery. It's the 8 year anniversary."

    I nodded kissing her cheek " Of course, you got get dressed, I'll tell the guys." She asked "Can they come with. I kinda want all of you there for support." she sat up and I did as well and she got up getting semi-dress. We then heard moaning and the constant beat of a headboard hitting the wall. She looked over and smirked " Ray & Gavin are fucking so hard the headboard is pounding. And Gavin is a moaner as we can see.

   I chuckled " I know right." I pulled on my boxers and walked to her, holding her hips as I felt lace gently go across my fingertips from her panties. I gently brought her closer to me and held her not wanting to let her go. My hand on her hip and the other pressed to her back.  She grazed her thumb against my cheek and smiled a while " I love you Michael.: her accent dragged out my name as she spoke. My 2 brits, my best friend and the girl I love. I whispered looking into her big blue-doe eyes. " i love you to Nikki." she smiled and nuzzled her hair and face into my chest as i held her. She felt warm as I held her and happy. This is what I wanted for a while was for both of us to be happy. I held her hand and it felt different then when we were younger. her hands and body were cold whenever I touched her. When her parents had died her nights were cold and full of horrors and temperature felt 20 degrees colder when our skin touched. I would hold her, and try to warm her. 

  I whispered "It's finally better." she had a questionable look on her face. I smirked "Everything. You & I are happily together, ever since... You know i've been by your side. Your skin has always been colder then everyone else's the nightmare horror stories that you have. They're slowly going away, i can feel your skin being warmer and you're sleeping better. I really like it." 

 She held me and smirked "For the past couple of years you've been by my side and kept me happy throughout everything. No matter what." She pressed her body to mine "I feel better with you." I picked her up and held her , she whispered back " I love you to." I sat down on the bed, she smirked. " I have a plane before we go out. Behave." She got up, grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on. Grabbing a camera and sat next to me "Let's have our own little photo shoot, shall we." I smirked pulling her close to me as we snapped pictures. When we finished we uploaded them and labled it as "London Luxuries" it fit perfectly. We looked through others. My favorites are from Christmas 2 years ago.

 

_***2 years ago*** _

   It was Christmas Day and the house was full of cheer and also full of the Lads. Yep, Gavin & Ray were over and everything was going well. We were going to a Christmas Party at Burnie's and everyone was going.The guys & I were all ready to go , saying Nikki was upstairs. I walked in seeing a note with 3 cookies on a plate. The note saying "Gavin & I made cookies! These 3 are for you." I looked seeing an Achievement Hunter, Rage Quit & Rooster Teeth Logo cookies. I smirked and took one, surprised they tasted fantastic. I heard Nikki come down seeing her in a dark red dress. She had heels on making her my height and to me she looked gorgeous. "you look beautiful"  
  


  'Thanks, you look handsome" she smirked "let's head to the party. " We all soon left.

_***25 minutes later*** _

   We all walked in the door. Gus & Burnie were sitting on stairs with a camera & mistletoe on a string. Gus chuckled "Gotta kiss to get in."

   Nikki walked in front "C'mon boys. I'll get us in." Ray walked up first and put his arm around her. She kissed her cheek and he walked forward. I was next and I went behind her and  and rested my head against her shoulder and I kissed her cheek as they took the picture.

  Burnie whispered " I was expecting more." we moved aside and Gavin walked forward and put his arms around Nikki and they kissed, it felt like time stopped. It was sweet but, the truth was Gavin was Bi and Nikki & him have kissed before. But my heart always hurt when she kissed someone, because I wanted to be the one that she kissed. They pulled away. British accents prominent saying "Bloody Hell" when separating. 

  Gus smirked "That's what I looked for. Didn't know it was gonna be from them though."

  Nikki smirked " Can we redo 1 picture?" I watched her ask them with sweet big eyes.  Burnie said "Choose a man." She came over and took my hand. she turned my head and leaned towards me. I then let go of my  feelings for that one moment and held her wait. I kissed her sweetly and gently nibbled her lip. We pulled apart smiling. Hearing Gavin whisper to Ray 'They need to be together already."

_***Present*** _

 I locked eyes with her and kissed her lips gently. "Why is it that i've fallen for you. This perfect girl." She smiled "because you'v loved me since we were kids. We've taken care od one another and protected each other from harm. We do this because all we want is to be loved and accepted. And with each other it's what we have. Also i'm the only one that can tame Mr.Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones.

 I smirked and said "i love you..forever"

 She hugged me "Forever & ever"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you keep reading .Comment if you have an ideas for stories.
> 
> Love, Gothicangel134


	7. Family Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang visits the cemetery. Nikki seeing her parents graves.

_**Chapter 6** _

_**Family Difficulties** _

_***Nikki's** _ _**POV*** _

  We all had taken showers and got dressed, I drove us to the cemetery . We walked up seeing bouquets of roses and orchids placed on the grave. i grew quiet needing minute. Michael reached out and took my hand saying " You can do this okay." I looked up at him my eyes saying what I couldn't "Help me, come with me...I can't do it...I never wanna see them dead." He nodded and hugged me whispering "I'm here for you..You don't have to be afraid or alone honey." He looked at me his eyes soft and caring. We walked up and said a few things.

  " hi mommy, hi daddy"  I smirked " it's been 8 years, i'm 26 years old now. I brought some people with me..you know them. Ray's here, he's like my brother. And he treats me like a sister, I also have Gavin with me. Dad..he missed you just as much as I do. And Mom...I'm dating Michael now. You'd be proud of him he's been taking care of me. And you know how I've always loved video games, I'm making a living now doing what I love. I work in Austin, Texas in the US with a company called Rooster Teeth. I play games, edit videos and i'm in podcasts and I got to events and such. i just..I want you to know i love you, I'm happy and I miss you. And I'm being well taken care off. I bent down putting my mothers favorite flowers down. Only because I knew the current flowers were only from my dad's side of the family. My mom's family didn't really like speaking to us when they moved out and moving into a flat with my dad and then having me. So I was the only one that brought yellow tulips her favorite flower. I took one and one into each bouquet, showing that no matter what my mother & father were always together. The side of my father's loved my mother, especially me. I think it was time to see them...but only one..my grandmother. She's the only one I could bear to see. I told Michael and he nodded " I need to see my grandmother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the chapters! Leave comments for story ideas.
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134


	8. Secrets of a Brotherly Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nikki goes with the guys to visit her grandmother, who will she meet there. And has Michael have some secret intentions that he's had as a secret.

_**Chapter 8** _

_**Secrets of a Brotherly Kind** _

_***Nikki's POV*** _

 

We went to see her, she was in a older folks home. As I walked down the hall that the nurse showed me to, I heard a voice. A voice of a man. "It's been 8 years since they've died. The day I thought I could get my family back, my baby sister...I just want her back gram. Do you happen to know where she is?"

My gran spoke softly "She's in the US and work in a company called Rooster Teeth. That's what she told me the other day when we chatted on skype. She's gotten so big, she looks like your mother and father so much."

The man sighed "What's her name?"

I walked in "Nikki..that's my name." I looked at him "Who are you?"

He was silent as he looked at me.

"Tell me! I deserve to know who the hell you are." I was scared. Michael took my hand and calmed me down.

He looked at me "My name is Jackson. Jackson Bryant.: he smiled "I'm your older, twin brother."

"When's your birthday..Who are your parents Biological & adopted." I watched his movement. He looked like me, the dark almost pitch black hair and the light blue eyes. The way he smiled and talked..was like me. 

He finally spoke "My real parents are Sarah & Daniel Chalifoux, my adoptive parents are Michelle & Dylan Bryant. My birthday is April 30th, 1987 at 11:45 am and you were born at May 1st, 1987 at 11:07. My biological parents couldn't take of me at the time, so they could only take care of one child. They finally found me, and I was going to come over. But, the day the accident happened. I've been to your school though and I've seen your abilities, I went to a talent show and saw you sing..incredible I must say."

I kept strong but I felt like crying 'Why didn't you find me and tell me sooner."

"Because you didn't need me?"

" BULLSHIT! I DID NEED YOU" I lost it..I snapped " i had no idea for 26 years of my life that I had a twin brother, I would've spent birthdays with you, got to know you. Have my big brother to love me..and help me through losing my parents...our parents" tears went down my face.

He hugged me and wiped the tears "Nikki, you didn't need me. look at this wonderful guy behind you, you had him baby-sis. I saw the both of you in the high school hallways the most greatest of mates ever. He had your back and you had his, and you're still the same. Except, as I can see you're in love now I hope to see a Mrs.Jones soon. There's already a Mrs.Bryant."

I wiped my eyes "You're Married."

"And you're an aunt to. We just had a baby, his name is Philip." I smirked " I would love to meet them at some point."

"I would love that" he smiled 'Now introduce your brother."

I smirked and took Nikki's hand "Jackson Bryant meet the lovely Michael Jones.Michael meet my brother Jackson." Michael and him shook hands as he said "Nice to meet you, and one day there will be a Mrs.Jones.

 

He smiled at us, I asked "Um, can you tell me about my sister-in-law" 

He smirked "Her name is Angelina. We met in elementary school in Oxfordshire, every since then we were together and in college I purposed to her. And a few months later we had Philip, we're changing the name to Chalifoux..To keep the name alive. Now, tell me about Mum, Dad & Michael. I already know about Gavin we were friends when we were kids."

I held his hand 'Well as you know Sarah & Daniel were amazing parents. Mom was from a little town in New England of the US, Dad was from Oxfordshire. Dad when he was in college had a scholarship to America and ended going to the same university as Mum. And after university mum moved in with Dad into a London flat newly engaged. Mum's family didn't like  that she left with him though, but they still went to the wedding to support them because she was happy.  but, they stopped talking when they got pregnant with us. I don't now why they gave you away but Dad's buisness got bigger and we were all happy together moving to New Jershey when we were born. On vacations and holidays we would come and see dad's friends and family. Gavin & I becoming friends because of one Christmas part. Since then, we've always been friends. but with Michael it was a different story."

"It all started in day care. I was a toddler and my mum told me that Michael would come and sit next to me, share animal crackers and drink juice with me. so, sometimes the kids were mean and one day when we were 7 he brought me a flower and a kid came up and took it from me. Michael defended me and threw sand in his face. And throughout school he stuck up for me and protected me. After the accident him and Ray were all I had. Mostly michael, he let me move in and let me sleep next to him when my nightmares were terrible. Then we moved to Texas and started to work for Rooster Teeth," we talked for a while with our grandmother. I soon went to the car, we were going to see my sister-in-law. Philip and Michael were still inside wanting to ask my grandmother something. I'm glad they're all getting along.

_***Michael's POV*** _

I made sure she had walked out and pulled out the ring box 'I'm glad we found you."

Jackson smirked " I'm glad you contacted me. I miss her, she's grown up alot since the accident. Now, when we pull up to the house..pull out the ring okay."

I nodded "Yep"

Jackson nodded "Let's have a proposal." I put the ring back into my pocket.

_***Nikki's POV*** _

i walked back in forgetting my purse when I heard the word 'proposal'. I spoke out seeing Jackson & Michael "Who's getting proposed to?"

Michael jumped "Nikki! hey, i thought you were in the car." I grabbed my purse "Forgot my purse babe..so who's getting married." The nurses watched us.

Michael sighed " I wanted to wait but.." he pulled out a box and got down on one knee. I was shocked, scared at what he was going to say. He took off his glasses and looked up at me his eyes wide and bright. He opened the box, inside was an engagement ring. He spoke softly " Nikki, I know we've only been together for a little while. But, we've been friends since we were young. We never let each other date, always being with each other. I love you and I wanna make what we say come true. You're the girl I wanna spend my life with. So, Nicolette Chalifoux will you marry me becoming Nicolette Jones."

I teared up a nit and nodded "Yes, Michael. Yes, I'll marry you." he got up and kissed me, picking me up and twirling me. The nurse got onto the intercom "Ladies & Gentleman we have ourselves an engaged couple." I smirked Michael wiping my tears whispering in a shaky voice. " I love you so much." I whispered back "i love you to." We soon went back to the car and we looked at Ray & Gavin..I raised my hand smirking."

Gavin cheered " You're Engaged!!"

Ray shook Michael's hand "Congratulations Dude."

I called Barbara "Barbara..sit down. You sitting..Michael proposed, i'm engaged!" You could hear from the other side "Michael finally did it!" I smiled 'Ahuh, I will explain later, I wanted to tell you know."

She was happy "Congrats, im planning a party for when you come back. And you can't stop me." 

I smirked "Of course, bye Barbara."

"Bye Nikki. Have fun with all the lovey-dovey engaged sex you're gonna have." she was chuckling.

I giggled " I will, I promise." I hung up. 

Michael whispered 'So, fun time later."

I nodded "ahuh" we kissed and smiled "I love you."

He smirked "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long guys for not posting in a few days. School and sports have been taking up my time. I hope you enjoy the story, leave comments for new story ideas for me to write. 
> 
> Love, Gothicangel134


	9. Welcome Home Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small party that Barbara through for the new couple.

_ **Chapter 8** _

_ **Welcome Home Engagement Party** _

_ ***Nikki's POV*** _

When we finally got back from London we went to the office. a sign spelling out "Congrats Michael & Nikki!"

Burnie came over with a few others "Hey love birds. We wanted to ask if you would come on the podcast and talk about London on Monday."

Michael looked at me and I nodded yes. He said "Sure, we're gonna talk about some stuff during lunch and over the weekend."

Burnie nodded "Great, have a fun time you to." he walked away. I smiled " I have to go edit some videos..Lunch. See you later"

"Lunch." he smirked, as I turned to got to my office he pulls me close and kissed me " See you later Mrs. Jones."

I blushed "Bye." I found Barbara and we went to our office editing videos. Every once in a while, a random Michael would appear and come visit me. it was nice having him with me. I loved it. I couldn't wait to spend my life with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy , this chapter was sorta short. Hope you don't mind.
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134


	10. Wedding Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for not updating in a while..school and family stuff came up, and also being part of the Rooster Teeth Fandom, I do know about Michael & Lindsay's marriage, and I love them! So, please no hate. Congrats to Mr. & Mrs. Jones.*
> 
> Nikki & Michael talk about some wedding plans.

_**Chapter 10** _

_**Little Details** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

"Chalifoux-Jones" 

"No..Michael, just Jones"

Nikki & I were talking about details for the wedding and the current thing, and first thing was the last name. "You don't want your last name?"

"No, I like Jones better. Also, people can pronounce Jones!" she smirked sitting on my lap as we debated on it.

"Fine, Jones it is."

She smirked " Okay so..when and honeymoon"

"Spring, because I know you're favorite flowers bloom. Also, in the spring..I have an idea of the honeymoon." she looked down at me, waiting for my response. "Hawaii"

She chuckled "Oh you just wanna see me in a bathing suit."

"Maybe, or maybe i'll be to busy loving you to pay attention to what you're wearing." she smirked "Smooth Mr. Jones". I kissed her cheek "Of course I am." I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. 

"Where are we gonna have this wedding anyway?" she said " I mean there's Oxfordshire. Because, it's where my brother & I were born. it's where i met Gavin. And it's where I spent mostly my summers & holidays. But hten there's New Jershey. the place i moved to, my 1st day care to where I made my best friend. And my future husband." I could see her smiling thinking of all the memories. 

"There is also here in Austin, much more has happened here. Us getting jobs here, Rage Quit. Having our friends. "

"Then here..because this is where our 'family' is." 

 

My phone rang and I answered it hearing Gavin on the other end "Micool~ get on Xbox we all wanna play some games ."

"We?"

"Achievement Hunter..we're waiting for you." he chuckled a little.

"Let me ask" I looked at her "Xbox"

"Sure, be on in a second Gav!" she smiled and got off my lap and ran off into the living room. 

 

Gavin cheered "Okay, see you to in a second." he hung up. I got put my phone in my pocket and went to join my new fiance in a couple rounds of gaming with my best friends. Everything was going right, now if I could just finish editing a Rage Quit and not get distracted then it will be perfect. 

-15 minutes in-

We stopped playing and were all just now talking. Gavin asking Nikki some questions.

"So..Nikki, will you tell us a story"

Ray yelled "Story Time!!"

She laughed "Yes, what story"

Gavin spoke, I knew he was smirking as he spoke "The one of when you were a London Hostess"


	11. London Hostess (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my the first part final chapter already! This we will see about Nikki's past as a London Hostess girl. And also the wedding of Michael & Nikki.

_**Chapter 11:London Hostess** _

_***7 years ago*** _

_***London*** _

_***Nikki's POV*** _

N: Gav, when Michael shows up don't let him know where I am. 

G: I won't, i'll try I promise. But, Nikki you're gonna have to tell him.

N: What? That i'm an 18 year old London Hostess #1 in London, France, Japan & the USA.

G: I'm wondering how he doesn't know.

N: Whatever, you know i'm scared of him knowing anyway.

G: I understand. Good luck at work, see you in the flat.

N: See you in the flat. Love you.

G: Love you to

 

***hangs up***

I ended the call and walked into work. yes, I am Nikki the #1 hostess in London. Michael was coming to see me & I was nervous. I couldn't worry now... I have to host.

***Back at the house***

***Gavin's POV***

I had picked up Michael and got home. He said "so, Nikki told me she had work. I have an Idea on what we should."

"And what is this ol' chap" I smirked looking at him.

"At the airport these host girls & guys were giving me tickers. I'm going to call one and you should come with."

I nodded "It's okay, I've been to a few. This place" i pointed to the one that Michael might notice Nikki..loophole didn't say, just said which one I liked the best. "Personally my favorite." He looked at it and then pointed to a girl "What?" I asked.

"This looks like Nikki" I nodded " A little" 

"So what's this #1 hostess I've heard on my way here." I slid a magazine and pointed to it. He looked through it "Nikki" he breathed out.

 

"She was scared you would judge her & not come see her if you knew."

He grabbed his phone and called 'Yes, i'd like to pay for a private host." he got her for paying for at least half-an-hour. I gave him the address and he had his money. I walked him there , before he went in I said "Just tell her you support & That I had no part in this.  You found it on your own. He smirked " I will, I promise, i'll be home in a while." 

I nodded as he went in. I walked home, hoping they were going to get along.

 


	12. London Hostess (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Michael reacts to Nikki being the #1 hostess in London. And we travel back to the present and see the wonderful spring Austin wedding of the soon to be Mr. & Mrs. Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the last chapter of Cold Nights. Thank you guys for waiting and reading the story. I'm finally done with school and all my studying. I have much more stories that I do hope you read in the future, that have to do with Achievement Hunter and other genres.
> 
> Now, let's continue with the final chapter of Cold Nights.

_**Chapter 12** _

_**London Hostess (Pt.2)** _

_***Michael's POV*** _

I walked into the room they had led me to at the front office. I walked in seeing how nice it was, thinking they really were raking in cash. And from Nikki being number 1, I believe it had something to do with her. I saw her, her back turned to me as she was making drinks. She knew a guest was coming and decided to be nice, always being that way. I looked up at down at her outfit and just couldn't help but stare at her. From laced up combat boots to her mini-skirt and a deep black v-neck. She looked over at me, I saw her piercing and smiles glad she kept them.

"So how did you find out?" she smirked at me.

"On my way to London, I saw you on a magazine #1 London Hostess. And then when picking up my luggage I got a ticket to here and saw your cute face."

She walked over to me and put her arms around me " I missed you Michael"

I hugged her back " I missed you to." I smirked as my fingers gently went over her skin. "So you gonna show me how well you host? Tell me what your appeal is." She smirked and took my hands and spoke, slowly making sure I heard every word. "It's all about sparking interest." My hands were holding her close, oh my interest had been sparked. Before I knew it her & I were very close together . Hearing her whisper into my ear "Interests peaked yet?"

"Very" I nodded, almost having to choke out my words.

She smirked "How long did you pay to have me as your little private girl?"

" An hour and thirty minutes. That's how long I hot." She smiled "Then this should be fun."

She sat me down and sat on my lap. I was nervous at what she was going to tell me. So far though I've been okay, my fingers though showed I wasn't as I nervously tapped them onto her leg. She had to stop me, I didn't even know I was doing it. "How long have you done this?" I asked.

"Since I was 16. And my nineteenth birthday is tomorrow, it will be my three year anniversary."

I looked down "Please don't tell me you give out _'special gifts'_ " she raised my head " No, i'm still pure and innocent. I was thinking of doing something, only for you though." I held her to me and nodded " Okay then." we were both secure with our relationship..i think. She smirked and pulled down my collar and kissed my neck. Her body pressed to mine. She held me and I held her, she whispered as she nuzzled her head to mine " Can we stay like this?"

"Of course" I kissed her forehead.

She got her sweater and put it on. I still feel her on my fingertips. She moved her forehead to mine and said " I missed you...I wanna come home Michael." I looked into to her eyes, the innocence she had was adorable. Even though I know she wasn't always like this. I smirked " You missed me that much." 

She nodded " i like have you here. You and I understand everything we do because we've been together since forever..I like being with you...You make me happy. Nobody except Gavin understands me over here."

I hugged her to me "Well then we'll stay the way we are....Together"

'Forever" I heard her whisper. I loved her, I wanted her. But I had to wait till she loved me back.

_***Present*** _

Nikki smirked "And ever since then we've been together."

I whispered "Forever." I felt her take my hands and her lips graze my cheek in a light kiss.  I turned and kissed her  my hands holding her face. "I love you."

"I love you to Mi-cool" her accent broke through. Gavin chuckled over the chat "He broke through her American voice. She's back to being British!"

Geoff scoffed "Does that mean if we get someone to kiss Gavin he'll sound American."

'Can't get rid of me that easily." Gavin said proudly.

Nikki giggled quietly 'Idiots."

_***Next Year*** _

_***April 13th*** _

I stood at the end of the alter as the music started and I saw Gavin, Geoff and Nikki turn the corner. She looked absolutely breath taking in her dress, everyone helped us through this wedding with planning and finding stuff. I looked at Nikki, her veil over her eyes but I could  still meet the pale baby blues under the lace. As she got to me she kissed both of them on the cheek and stepped up to me, I took off her veil and she was smiling happily at me as we listened to the minister. Time slowly went by as we said our vows.

After we put on the rings I heard ' you may kiss the bride" I pulled her to me and kissed her happily and passionately. Everyone cheered around us.

She and I were now Mr & Mrs. Jones

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this first chapter! There are other chapters ahead , comment and enjoy!
> 
> Love, GothicAngel134
> 
> *The OC Nikki is a friend of mine that i wrote this for, so please don't go being like "She doesn't exist!" she's just an OC.


End file.
